


Imaginary

by MirrorMystic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-12-03 10:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11530443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirrorMystic/pseuds/MirrorMystic
Summary: Love hurts.





	Imaginary

~*~  
  
She had waited for this moment for longer than she could remember.  
  
“I love you,” She whispers, and the words trace his lips. She kisses him, a second time, and a third, and a fourth, each time breathing “I love yous” down the curve of his throat.  
  
Each is a new confession. Each is a new command. Each time she manages to fill three words with new and greater meaning, and even though she’s waiting, fully expecting to wake up, she snarls out her feverish confession to a phantom wearing his face, each word pinning his shadow to the ground.   
  
~*~


End file.
